


Доминирование — название этой игры

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Ты обращаешься со мной как с собакой, ставишь меня на колени"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 9





	Доминирование — название этой игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domination's the Name of the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610395) by [killewich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich), [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Звук битого стекла отвлекает Зсасза от телефона, и он уже направляется к источнику, когда слышит крик. Беспокойство переполняет его, когда он приближается к спальне босса. Виктор молчит, заходя внутрь и оценивая ситуацию, прежде чем сообщить о своём присутствии. На всякий случай.

Роман разбил зеркало, скорее всего, ударив по нему кулаком и покрыв пол осколками. Сайонис занимался обсуждением условий какой-то сделки, и что-то явно пошло не так.

Зсасз видит кровь и знает, что должен вмешаться. В такие моменты он не ждёт разрешения или приказа — это редкий случай, когда босс отпускает его с поводка. Он сокращает расстояние, но не успевает добраться до босса, и Роман сметает вещи с туалетного столика, не замечая, что находится в спальне не один. Тогда Виктор зовёт босса по имени.

Сайонис разворачивается, он всё ещё в истерике и будто бы не видит своего подчинённого. Роман покачивается, его грудь вздымается.

Виктор блокирует первый удар, второй. Перехватывает руки босса, сохраняя нейтральное выражение на лице. Чувствует пинок по своей ноге, но уже слабый; Роман начинает приходить в себя.

Рваное дыхание — единственный шум между ними.

Зсасз ждёт, пока дыхание Сайониса не выровняется до нормального, и выпускает руки, убедившись, что новых атак не последует. Он кладёт ладони на плечи босса, затем оглядывает комнату, оценивая ущерб.

К счастью, всё обошлось одним зеркалом и несколькими разбитыми флаконами. Он подоспел прежде, чем обострение босса приняло катастрофические масштабы.

— Чёрт возьми, _чёрт возьми_ , — шипит Роман, всё ещё раздражённый.

Пальцы Виктора скользят ниже, мягко сжимая руки Сайониса, а глаза выразительно смотрят и в конце концов встречаются со взглядом Романа.

— Рука, — комментирует Зсасз.

— _Всё в порядке_ , — мгновенный ответ. Кулак не критично повреждён, лишь пара окровавленных костяшек.

Несмотря на пренебрежительный ответ, Виктор считает, что знает лучше. Он ждёт несколько мгновений, после чего переключает внимание на повреждённую руку босса. Он двигается медленно, осторожно.

В одной из костяшек остался осколок стекла, остальное должно было зажить самостоятельно.

Виктор бросает взгляд на кровать, затем снова на Романа. Подводит босса к краю кровати, вынуждает сесть. Прежде чем выпустить травмированную руку, Зсасз быстро целует тыльную сторону ладони и направляется к аптечке, которая, к счастью, была рядом.

Вернувшись, он ставит аптечку на кровать и открывает её в поисках необходимых материалов.

Роман в этот момент до жути тихий и просто смотрит.

Виктор берёт в руки пинцет и принимается за работу. Удалив осколок, он использует маленькую дезинфицирующую салфетку, с особой тщательностью прикладывая её к ране. Реакции нет, поэтому он берёт марлевую повязку, чтобы продолжить лечение.

Зсасз чувствует сжимающиеся пальцы на своей шее и немедленно останавливается, возвращая материалы в аптечку.

— На колени.

Он подчиняется, ожидая следующего приказа.

— Смотри на меня.

Он покорно поднимает голову.

Роман протягивает ему кулак, на его лице ни единой эмоции.

Зсасз сосредотачивается на кулаке, ровно дыша.

— Облизывай, — бормочет Сайонис.

И Виктор делает то, что ему приказано. Он слизывает кровь, обдавая рану жарким дыханием. Целует костяшку, мягко и медленно, закрывает глаза.

Роман тихо стонет, прижимая к нему руку.

Виктор продолжает, его язык скользит по ране. Слизав всю кровь, он надавливает кончиком языка на костяшку.

— _Чёрт_ , хватит.

Зсасз подчиняется, медленно поднимая голову.

Обе руки босса тут же толкают его лицо в уже возбудившуюся плоть. Роман издаёт приглушённый звук на фоне растущей эрекции, прикрывает глаза, когда лицо Виктора сильнее прижимается, и приподнимает бёдра. Зсасз сжимает их руками, крепко держась.

Роман шумно выдыхает через ноздри.

— Рот.

Хватка Зсасза смягчается, он готов выполнить приказ.

Он выглядит крайне счастливым, освобождая член босса из-под ткани штанов. Виктор проводит языком по всей длине и вознаграждается тихим стоном одобрения. Он жарко дышит, его мозг затуманивается, а в животе образуется обжигающий узел. Ему достаточно одной мысли о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие своему боссу; стоны — всего лишь приятный бонус.

Роман сдвигается, чтобы полностью стянуть с себя штаны. Зсасз с обожанием пожирает взглядом его член.

— Открой.

Виктор сглатывает, прежде чем сделать это, и на мгновение поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с расширенными зрачками Сайониса.

Затем подаётся вперёд, беря член в рот. Он поддерживает зрительный контакт с Романом, насколько это возможно.

— Соси.

Ему не нужен приказ, но он знает, что лучше дождаться. Виктор тихо рычит, после чего подчиняется. Он медленно, но ритмично двигает головой, чувствуя, как ладонь Романа обхватывает его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Зсасз проводит языком по головке члена, с каждым движением беря его всё глубже.

— Чёрт возьми, Зсасз, — хвалит его Роман, изгибаясь, — перестань, блядь, меня дразнить.

Он перемещается, поворачиваясь под углом, позволяющим сделать максимально глубокое проникновение.

И толкает член в горло подчинённого на всю длину.

Виктор кончает от одного только стона своего босса. Кожа на его руках покрывается мурашками, и он сам приглушённо стонет.

Роман начинает активно двигаться, не щадя Зсасза.

А большего Виктору и не нужно.

— Ты… хочешь прикоснуться к себе, м-м?

Он прикасается.

— Держу пари, ты очень напористый. Тебе это нравится больше, чем мне, да?

 _Боже_ , ну конечно.

— Заставь меня кончить, и я тебя отпущу, — мурлычет Роман, убирая руку с затылка Зсасза и позволяя подчинённому действовать самому.

Он двигает головой с новыми силами и более быстрым темпом. Не дожидаясь каких-либо протестов со стороны Сайониса, Виктор обхватывает ладонью основание его члена, активно проводя языком по всей длине. Роман над ним вздрагивает и шумно дышит. Зсасз двигает рукой и плотнее сжимает губы, надавливая языком на чувствительную головку и ощущая пульсацию. Роман стонет, но продолжает сдерживаться.

Всё же он чертовски упрямый и стойкий.

Движения Зсасза становятся немного небрежными и менее контролируемыми, он продолжает в том же темпе, ориентируясь на звуки сверху. Свободной рукой он массирует мошонку босса, зная, что тот близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Член пульсирует во рту, ладонь, обхватившая его, начинает двигаться быстрее, и по возрастающей громкости стонов Зсасз понимает, что почти выполнил свою задачу. Его язык как сумасшедший скользит вокруг головки, руки работают интенсивнее, и, наконец, он слышит протяжный стон, являющийся предупреждением.

Рука Сайониса вновь оказывается на его затылке, а в горло брызгает горячая сперма. В уголках глаз Виктора рефлекторно появляются слёзы. Его руки расслабленно опускаются по бокам, а сам он медленно отстраняется. Напоследок проведя языком по головке члена босса, Зсасз проглатывает всю сперму.

— Хороший мальчик, — выдыхает Роман, падая обратно на кровать, — приведи себя в порядок, а затем позаботься о моей руке.


End file.
